Aventuras en bikini
by We Are Ghosts
Summary: -Sólo voy a posar con la cabeza de mi polla en la entrada de tu coño- Me explicó. –De ésta manera parece que estamos jodiendo. -Bien.- Acepté sin aliento, mientras abría mis piernas para él, temblando de por la anticipación. *ADAPTACIÓN*


AVENTURAS EN BIKINI

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia no me pertenece.

La culpa fue de ella, todo porque mi mejor amiga Alice me convenció de acompañarla a la sesión de modelaje en primer lugar. Yo no quería venir, yo no soy modelo aunque las personas me dicen que podría serlo. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo el pelo castaño rojizo que llega hasta mis caderas y grandes ojos color verde. Tengo una pequeña cintura esbelta y caderas curvilíneas, pero mi mejor atractivo, sin dudas son mis tetas.

Ellas comenzaron a crecer en la primaria y solía avergonzarme por el modo en que los muchachos las miraban, hasta que yo me di cuenta que me gustaba eso, que ellos tuvieran sus ojos sobre mi. Empecé a usar blusas ajustadas y sin querer "olvidaba" ponerme sujetador, sólo para ver moverse sus ojos cuando mis pezones se ponían duros. Siempre me ha humedecido tanto el pensar que los estoy afectando sólo por mostrarles mis cualidades naturales.

Creo que esa es la verdadera razón de que no sea modelo, porque soy una exhibicionista de armario y siempre tengo miedo de ir demasiado lejos. Que es exactamente lo que pasó en la sesión.

En el momento en que entramos, estaba segura que había muchas modelos posando. Decenas de chicas casi desnudas paseaban en los más pequeños trajes de baño que te pudieras imaginar. Como de costumbre, Alice me arrastró.

-Uh, Alice ¿Estás segura de que este es el lugar?- Pregunté, mirando pasar a una morena tetona en lo que parecía un body o una boa de plumas.

-Duh, Bella- Dijo ella sacudiendo el recorte de periódico en frente de mi cara. –Esta es la dirección que pusieron.

-Bueno, perdóname- Murmuré. Yo estaba pensando en dejarla y que se valiera por si misma, cuando un buen hombre de cabello cobrizo se acercó a las dos.

-¿Ustedes están aquí para la sesión?- Nos preguntó consultando su portapapeles.

-Si, así es- Respondió Alice, sonriéndome sin dejar que corrigiera el error del hombre.

Antes de que pudiera decir que sólo estaba aquí para darle apoyo moral, consultó de nuevo a su portapapeles.

-Tú- El asintió con la cabeza a Alice- Ve a buscar a Jasper Whitlock y dile que Edward dice que eres perfecta para la ropa interior- Él le indicó con la mano hacia una pequeña habitación en la esquina y ella se fue sin mirar hacia atrás. ¡Qué amiga!

-Ahora tú- El hombre que se supone que debería ser Edward, dio un paso atrás para mirar por encima de mí. Me sentí como si su mirada estuviera rastrillando sobre mí, tuve que evitar un escalofrío. Yo había salido, como siempre, sin sujetador y podía sentir cómo mis pezones picaban bajo su caliente mirada.

-¿Si?- Pregunté en voz baja, olvidando que yo no había ido allí como modelo en primer lugar.

-Tú fuiste creada para modelar bikinis- Edward dijo en voz baja. Puso una gran mano en mi brazo y sentí cómo el calor subía por mi piel. –Sígueme- Dijo, mientras me llevaba hacia arriba por unas desvanecidas escaleras hasta una pequeña habitación cerrada.

En el interior había una escenografía de una playa, con un mar azul, arena e incluso una pelota de playa a rayas. Edward me presentó a Emmet que era el fotógrafo, un hombre alto, musculoso, con ojos penetrantes, y luego me empujó detrás de una pequeña pantalla donde había una gran variedad de trajes de baño.

-Oh, Dios…- Mis dedos pasaron por los diminutos materiales, algunos de ellos lo suficientemente pequeños como para caber en la palma de mi mano.

-Busca algo con lo que te sientas cómoda, póntelo y ve para allá- Dijo Edward

Bueno, no pasaría mucho tiempo para que mi exhibicionismo saliera del armario. Tengo que confesar que omití los bikinis brasileños tradicionales y fui directamente por los trajes más pequeños. Estos eran los bikinis que yo sólo había visto en línea y nunca me atreví a ordenar. Creo que se llaman "Micro Bikinis", ya que apenas cubren nada. La parte superior eran dos trozos de tela solo un poco anchos para tapar mis pezones y la parte de abajo un pequeño trozo de tela color rosa brillante que apenas cubría los labios de mi coño. Me puse muy contenta por haberme depilado esa mañana.

-¿Y bien?- Oí que Emmet llamaba

-¿Está todo listo?- Preguntó Edward

Me sentí un poco tímida por salir ante ellos vestida con un bikini tan revelador, pero puse mi cabeza en alto y salí de todos modos. Sentí como se endurecían los pezones, como siempre pasa cuando estoy emocionada.

-Mmmm, muy lindo- Murmuró Edward con aprobación mientras yo me paraba frente a ellos, escuchando el clic de la cámara.- Ahora look mojado- Agregó cuando Emmet hizo un gesto hacia él.

-¿Look mojado?- Miré vacilante el vaso con agua en su mano.

-Éste fabricante de bikinis garantiza que sus trajes son transparentes cuando están mojados- Él dijo, sonriendo. –No te preocupes… el agua está caliente.

Me quedé quieta y dejé que vertiera el agua caliente sobre la parte superior rosa e incluso abrí las piernas para que un chorrito mojara el trocito de tela que cubría mi entrepierna. Cuando terminó, mis pezones eran mucho más visibles, e incluso se podían ver mis regordetes labios de mi coño, presionando contra el fino material.

Trajeron una silla y Emmet hizo un gesto para que me sentara en ella abriendo mis piernas.

-Podemos tener mejores imágenes- Dijo. Era vergonzoso, pero caliente sentir sus ojos en mi, escuchando la cámara haciendo clic, ellos tomaron foto tras foto de mi coño, que sobresalía para ellos debajo del fino traje. Podía sentir que me ponía más húmeda, esperaba que se dieran cuenta.

Después Edward me dijo que eligiera otro traje. No sé lo que me obligó a hacerlo, pero encontré uno aún más pequeño. Creo que se llamaban "Micromini". Los pequeños triángulos de tela blanca estaban hechos de una red transparente y la parte superior apenas cubría mis pezones. ¿La parte baja tenía que cubrir mi raja o mis labios? No era lo suficientemente grande para hacer las dos cosas.

-¿Tienes algún problema?- Edward me llamó

Ruborizada, le expliqué mi problema.

-Sal de atrás de la pantalla y te ayudo. No te preocupes, Emmet y yo hemos visto de todo.- Dijo

Salí y me explicó que el trocito de tela se suponía que mostrara la parte superior de la raja de mi coño y luego desapareciera entre mis labios, creando lo que él llamó un efecto "Cameltoe". Él me ayudó a acomodármela y sus dedos eran cálidos y suaves mientras trabajaba para hacerlo bien, asegurándose de que la parte superior de mi raja fuera visible y que el fondo estuviera escondido cuidadosamente entre mis labios.

Tenía las piernas abiertas para él, mientras pasaba sobre mi coño abierto para conseguir que el traje se ajustara, acarició mi clítoris por accidente, enviando un hormigueo caliente, por mi espalda. Fue vergonzoso, tanto porque Emmet nos estaba mirando y porque sabía que él podía darse cuenta de lo mojada que estaba y la explosión que me daba, lo que a los dos nos estaba haciendo.

-¿Cómo se siente?- Edward murmuró, mirándome desde abajo entra mis piernas, donde me ajustó la parte interior del diminuto micromini bikini entre los labios de mi coño.

-Yo… yo creo que se siente bien- Murmuré, disfrutando de la forma en que sus largos dedos acariciaron mi caliente clítoris mientras me ajustaba.

-Excelente.- Él me sonrió y me sentó en la silla con las piernas abiertas. Emmet murmuró su aprobación mientras hacía clic imagen tras imagen de mis pezones y mi regordete coño por debajo del pequeño bikini. En ese momento mi coño estaba tan mojado e hinchado por toda la atención que Edward me había estado dando y yo sabía que esta vez no tenía que utilizar el vaso con agua en mi entrepierna para obtener el "Look mojado"

A continuación, Emmet señaló hacia mis piernas y Edward se acercó y me preguntó si me importaba que me tomaran algunas fotos que involucraran "exposición extra"

-¿Qué significa eso?- Pregunté, sintiéndome nerviosa y caliente a la vez

-A éste fabricante le gusta mostrar algunas de las fotos especiales en su página web, solamente del traje un poco hacia un lado.- Él explicó.- En realidad, nada obvio, como tú cuando estás en la playa y te inclinas para ajustar el bikini, muestras un poco más ¿Te importa? Se paga más dinero que en las imágenes regulares.

Para ese momento, el dinero era la última cosa en mi mente. Yo estaba amando la sensación de calor que recibía por exponer mis tetas y mi coño en las fotos. La idea de que no solo Edward y Emmet sino también un montón de tipo en línea me iban a ver me hizo estar aún más caliente.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Edward, me saqué el pequeño triángulo de tela fuera de mi coño mojado y brillante, como si estuviera tratando de ajustarlo. En ese momento yo estaba tan hinchada y húmeda que los labios de mi coño se abrieron como una flor. Emmet hizo clic a varias fotos del bonito rosa del interior de mi coño y mi palpitante clítoris un poco hinchado y húmedo abierto ante la cámara.

Luego llegó el momento de cambiar el traje de baño de nuevo. No me podía imaginar algo más pequeño del que tenía puesto, pero Edward me mostró algo que se llama "Correa invisible". Básicamente la parte superior era solo una serie de correas de color rosa neón que realzaban mis pechos en lugar de cubrirlos. La parte de abajo era aún más pequeña. Se trataba de sólo una correa que surgía de entre los labios de mi coño desnudo, sin esconder nada, mi clítoris ni siquiera estaba oculto, cuando abría mis piernas la correa se deslizaba hacia un lado.

Edward me ayudó a ajustarlo y esta vez sus largos dedos se deslizaron hasta el final dentro de mi húmedo y caliente coño, cuando abrí mis piernas para él. Yo sabía que me estaba jodiendo con sus dedos y no sólo ajustando el traje, pero yo no era capaz de decirle que se detuviera.

-Te gusta esto, ¿No?- Me preguntó, al presionar con sus dedos hacia adentro en el interior de mi apretado coño. -Te gusta lucirte frente a la cámara.

-Si.- Susurré, abriendo mis piernas un poco más ¡Cielos, estaba tan caliente!

Fue entonces cuando Edward me dijo que había otras imágenes que podían hacer conmigo y que pagaban más. Como he dicho, el dinero era la última cosa en mi mente. Le dije que sí antes de que las palabras salieran de su boca.

Antes de darme cuenta, yo estaba sobre mis manos y rodillas en la arena de la playa junto con Edward detrás de mí, tirando de la cuerda de la pequeña tanga invisible fuera del camino.

-Sólo voy a posar con la cabeza de mi polla en la entrada de tu coño- Me explicó. –De ésta manera parece que estamos jodiendo.

-Bien.- Acepté sin aliento, mientras abría mis piernas para él, temblando de por la anticipación.

Escuché el ronroneo de la cremallera de Edward mientras la bajaba y luego la cabeza ancha, con forma de hongo, se presionaba contra mi coño mojado y abierto. El comenzó a frotar arriba y abajo por mi resbaladiza raja, mientras que Emmet tomaba foto tras foto de nosotros. Me sentí muy caliente, con mis tetas colgando como una fruta madura y las piernas abiertas, mientras Edward frotaba su pene contra mí, pensé que podría explotar.

Después de un rato dijo. –Vamos a intentar algo diferente. Voy a extender tu coño abriéndolo y solo voy a poner la cabeza de mi polla dentro de ti. De esta forma parece que acabo de joderte y que te estoy jalando después de llenarte hasta rebosar con mi semilla.

Sus palabras obscenas y calientes me emocionaron tanto que sentí que no podía respirar.

-Bien.- Murmuré, con ganas de sentirlo dentro de mí, aunque fuera sólo la cabeza. Incliné mi pelvis hacia atrás y abrí más ampliamente mis piernas sintiéndome más caliente de lo que nunca antes había estado.

Sentí una sensación de estiramiento, cuando Edward presionó la gorda cabeza de su polla contra mi apretada entrada, entrando en mi caliente coño. Y fue entonces cuando sucedió. Vi, que el problema era que yo estaba demasiado caliente. Todas las caricias y posibilidades habían hechos que mi coño se humedeciera y fuera resbaladizo como nunca había estado. Cuando Edward trató de poner la cabeza de su polla dentro de mí, más de la mitad de su longitud se deslizó hasta dentro de mi coño abierto.

Bueno, supongo que sabía que esto estaba mal, pero en ese momento yo no entendía nada. Me empujé con mis manos y rodillas hacia atrás, dándole la bienvenida al resto de la dura polla de Edward, de modo que la cabeza estaba presionando con fuerza contra el final de mi estrecho y resbaladizo canal.

-Sólo hazlo- Le susurré- Sólo fóllame.

Edward gimió y yo podía sentir como agarraba duro mis caderas, Luego se hizo hacia atrás y hundió su gruesa polla hasta el fondo de mi mojado coño, abierto de nuevo. Una y otra vez golpeó en mi coño, sobre mis manos y rodillas, trató de darme una dura y deliciosa follada.

Antes de darme cuenta me estaba corriendo duro, con toda la polla y Emmet estaba tomando fotos de todo el asunto. Entonces sentí que Edward se hinchaba más y se enterraba en mi coño tanto como podía. Había una sensación húmeda y caliente y yo sabía que se iba a correr en mi coño sin protección. La sensación fue tan intensa que me provocó un segundo orgasmo y podía sentir mi coño empapado succionando y apretando su eje, como si mi cuerpo tratara de exprimirlo hasta la última gota.

Por un momento, Emmet finalmente tomó imágenes del final y yo supe que todos los espectadores de Internet serían capaces de decir por el semen blanco y espeso que salía de mi coño que había sido recién follada.

Edward me ayudó a limpiarme y me pidió mi número de celular, luego de dárselo, me vestí y fui a esperar a Alice en las escaleras. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella apareciera, viéndose cansada.

-Chica- Dijo. –Fue una sesión dura.

Le sonreí- Ni que lo digas.


End file.
